Unexpected Friends
by EllyB19
Summary: When Bella meets Jared's Kim, she can't help but be immediately drawn to the girl she has so much in common with. Surprising both herself and Kim, an odd relationship forms, leaving both girls giddy from a new found friend.


The flames of the low-burning fire seemed to know that the tribe leaders and the pack were leaving; they sputtered and faltered in the cold wind that blew up from the waters of First Beach, effectively blowing the remaining blazes out completely. I sighed, knowing it was time for me to go.

Where had the night gone? After the stories had finished, the boys ate some more—something I thought was not possible after the way they had devoured the 'first' meal earlier in the evening—while the girls talked to the elder's and each other. At first, I had awkwardly sat in silence, watching the way Jake talked to his brothers. After a while of that, I wandered over to where Leah Clearwater and Kim were engaged in an interesting looking conversation. I could feel Jake's eyes on my back as I sat down on a cold log next to Kim.

Both girls looked up at me in confusion, and I almost regretted my decision to make friends. After a lapse in silence as they looked me over, Kim stuck her hand out to me. "Hi, my name's Kimberly, but you can call me Kim." She smiled warmly, genuinely.

I couldn't help but return the gesture. I grinned at her friendliness and shook her hand. "I'm Isabella, but please, call me Bella." It felt funny saying my full name to one of my peers; I'd gotten used to correcting everyone at school last year. "It's really nice to meet you." She had a firm handshake, something I usually associated with confidence. I smiled again, noticing what an effort she was putting in to be nice to the 'vampire girl'.

Leah was sitting there, still looking into the flames. "Hi, Leah, it's nice to see you again," I said, hoping to include her in the conversation.

She looked up, and I realized that I must have pulled her out of a long train of thought. She blinked her warm, brown eyes, and then smiled at me as well. "It's been awhile," she said, her voice softer than the last time we had met. I reminded myself that that was right after she had lost her father; I was glad she even remembered me.

"How are things in Forks?" asked Leah. Surprisingly, she sounded sincere.

I grinned. "Wet. School's almost over, though, and that's a good thing, I suppose. How's life on the rez?" I sounded so… girly, like I was having an actually conversation with two girlfriends who I hadn't seen in a while. I was almost giddy.

Kim answered, "Boring, for me. Our school got out last week, and all I've done is the introduction to one of the many AP essays I'm supposed to do and watched a movie marathon with Jared." Her cheeks turned a lovely red color at the mention of his name. I now saw how Edward could be so interested with a reaction as strong as a blush from a few words or one name. The thought of Edward made me remember that it was getting late, and, knowing him as well as I do, he would worry.

Leah snorted. "You two are cute, almost _too_ cute," she said to an embarrassed Kim. I giggled in agreement, though my mind was on how Leah felt. I remembered the story Jake had told me about her and Sam, and I was surprised how she could even be here at all. I was glad she was out having fun with her friends and family. Even now, Sue looked on to see her daughter openly laughing at Kim's mortified expression—it was clear that as much as Kim loved Jared, it was going to take her awhile of getting used to the attention over it.

We moved the conversation on to lighter topics while the wolf boys started up a wrestling match. By the looks of it, no one could take Jake on without a defeat, and he was relishing the glory. _Boys_, I thought.

After it had been dark for a few hours, my eyelids started to droop. As if on cue, Leah yawned.

"I'm sorry, guys," she apologized. "I have my driver's test tomorrow, and if I don't get any sleep, you can count on me driving myself into a wall." She laughed as she got up and brushed the dirt off her jeans. She and her mom said goodbye to everyone and Jacob promised to bring Seth home later. After promising Kim and I that she would talk to us soon, Leah and Sue turned and walked up the rocky road to what I assumed was their house.

The awkward silence after Leah's departure was not present for long. Kim was laughing loudly at Jared play fighting Jacob. The bubbly sound echoed off the trees and surrounding houses. After looking around, Kim blushed again and offered to get me a drink for the ride home. I stood up with her, brushed off my pant legs, and followed her to the makeshift log that was acting as the food table. She questioned me about college, AP classes, and even Edward. She didn't seem bothered by him or the rest of the Cullen's like everyone else was around here. It was nice to talk to someone about dating a vampire without them trying to convince you that they were the better choice. Even while everyone around us was packing up their stuff, she and I giggled and even exchanged phone numbers. Like many of Jacob's friends, Kim didn't have a cell phone; she was more than willing to give me her home phone number.

Jacob put his long arm around my shoulders and hugged me in close. "Sorry ladies, but the party is over." He nods his head over to me and talks to Kim as if I am not here. "I need to get this one back to Forks before her dad calls the cops on me for having her out past curfew." I roll my eyes at his lame joke while Kim giggles. Jared came up then and pulled Kim to his body. She flushed and pecked him on the jaw. He just about blushed, too. Jake and I fake gagged and they full-on kissed.

When the cute couple pulled away from one another, Kim said, "Don't forget about our movie date, Bella! I can't wait."

I could feel the huge smile on my face while the boys looked confused. I hadn't been this happy without Edward since… I couldn't even remember.

Edward. He was waiting for Jacob to drop me off. I could tell that Jake was thinking the same thing. We said goodbye to everyone, but not before I could hug Kim and promise that I would bring to popcorn to our movie date.

"So did you have a nice time?" questioned Jacob as we passed the limit line into Forks.

"I really did," I say genuinely. Smiles stay plastered on both our faces as we make our way back to my place. Nothing could ruin this night.

* * *

"Bella?" I questioned. She was focusing really hard on something. Her eyebrows were furrowed together as she bit her lip.

Her eyes brightened as she ran to the phone on the other side of our cottage in two seconds flat.

"Babe?" I asked. I wasn't worried, just… puzzled. She had a very hopeful look on her face as she dialed a number I wasn't familiar with.

"Edward, it's nothing. I'm just… phoning an old friend." Her eyes are still bright and hopeful as the mystery person on the other end of the line picks up.

_"Hello?" _the voice asks with a charming voice.

I sit on the couch, pulling Bella into my lap as she says, "Kim?"

_"Yes?"_

"Hi Kim! This is Bella. Remember? You know… vampire girl?"

The other line is silent until, _"Bella! I thought I would _never _hear from you again! How are you?"_

The two girls sat and chat for hours. Bella invited Kim out to lunch in Port Angles and promised to fulfill their movie date (and bring popcorn). While I didn't know Kim personally, I liked her already. She was a human excepting a vampire, after all. That in itself was amazing. After a while, I shifted out from under Bella and left to give the girls some privacy. Bella pouted at my departure, but smiled at something Kim said seconds later.

I would have to meet this girl and thank her for bringing Bella so much joy.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading! It means a lot! **

**I'm working on a lot of new stories right now, and if you follow me, you'll be the first to know when I post ;)**

**Thanks again! **

**xx Elly**


End file.
